Dancing Feet
by IEatJocksForDinner
Summary: A collection of random one shots. Continuing!
1. Dancing Feet

**Dancing Feet:**

**Summary: Corny thinks about a few things whilst watching Inez dance.**

Baltimore was the home of many unexpected things. Yet this sudden deep downpour of rain had caught everyone of guard. Seaweed watched the rain pour down and sighed deeply.

"Inez is gonna be ok." Maybelle said from behind her son. Seaweed turned round to her, his face blank.

"She's at the WYZT _alone_" Seaweed said, he had started to freak out when he had noticed Inez was not in the house with him.

"She's not alone. I expect Mr. Collins will find himself stuck there"

"Oh and the fabulous Mr. Collins makes everything better doesn't he?"

"Watch what you say about other people boy" Maybelle said and smacked the back of his head. Seaweed simply turned to gaze out of the window. "We aren't going to go and pick her up in this weather. If it gets better we'll go and fetch her" Maybelle said to him and then turned round to leave the room. "Believe me all I want is to know Inez is here and safe with us. But I know she's sensible enough to go to Mr. Collins when she gets in to trouble".

###

Meanwhile said Inez was standing in front of the now turned of cameras and shivering. She was cold, but she finally had what she wanted, the WYZT all to herself. She could dance her heart out. Finally after humming several tunes she decided to go with her favourite and started dancing whilst she hummed, singing her favourite lines.

###

The rain was one of Corny Collin most hated foes.

It had started when he was a child and it had been pouring down. He had, for reasons his memory could not recall, been playing with one of his brothers whilst it was raining. They were making it a game to run across the road as fast as they could. Of course, if Corny had thought for a second he would have realised how unfair this game was, seeing as he had shorter legs. However as he began to finally catch up to his tiring brother, having boundless energy as children often do, he slipped and went hurtling into a rather deep puddle. His brother had just about had a fit.

The next time they did combat he was older and walking to school with some of his friends. Everyone was running to school because of the rain. Corny had just one younger sibling, his sister, he noticed three older boys ganging up on her. Corny stood in front of her, but before he could even say a word the rain suddenly grew fiercer and he was drenched, as the rain and a puddle being splashed in by two boys hit him at once. He scowled and the boys laughed their heads off. Needless to say both Corny and his sister found themselves sitting in a puddle.

Now as he raced into the WYZT he cursed the rain under his breath with every bad word he could think off. Not only was he drenched, but he was not going to be heading home tonight. As he walked towards his office he heard a voice and stopped. He slowly turned on the spot and began to carefully walk towards the voice. However now it had changed and when he peaked through the half open door, leading from backstage to the stage, a grin spread across his face. He watched Inez as she danced and hummed. When she sang again Corny noticed that the song was 'Big Blonde and Beautiful', with that knowledge he just about fainted. It was no secret that, that particular song drove him wild. 'Especially,' as Link would put it, 'When sung by the big blonde and beautiful woman herself'.

Corny felt extremely privileged to see Inez dancing to songs she liked, not ones that they chose for her, even though he knew she loved dancing. This was the Inez everyone should know, this Inez carried silent adoration of her mother which Corny had never seen her display before. During the show Corny had noticed her staring at the podium and copying the moves that he and Maybelle did. Another thought struck him, did Inez look up to him? It was a strange thought but oddly enough it pleased him. Then again, who wasn't immediately besotted with the young girl when they met her?

However now Corny's thoughts drifted to Inez's family. There was Seaweed, who was an outstanding big brother. Corny had come to deeply respect Seaweed as he had thrown himself into the role of 'man of the house' from a very young age. He had to hand it to the young man; he cared deeply for his mother and sister.

Then he went ahead with his relationship with Penny without a second thought of what people would say. Although Corny knew Maybelle would not allow any of her children to be like that, for a second he expected Seaweed to back away from Penny at the pageant. However the eager look on his face when he went after Penny was clearly visible, not to mention a tad sweet. Young love was always sweet though. Sweet and short, a voice in Corny's head declared proudly. Corny stamped down on it and could almost hear a scream of pain. If Seaweed dared to do anything to the poor girl he would gladly join Maybelle in smacking him upside the head.

He noticed Inez kick her moves up a gear and smiled as he watched her. She was on a level high above the nicest kids in town. She was probably _the _sweetest kid in town. He spotted a familiar move in the dance and remembered when he had seen Maybelle do that.

Maybelle. Now there was a name worth knowing. Maybelle was probably the best person you could aspire to be. If Corny tried to list all her qualities he would stand there till the morning. The best part was she didn't care what anybody else thought. Not that people who flung insults at her were worth speaking to. People like Velma couldn't get their point across. It would simply bounce off of her like a ball bouncing off a wall. It came back and hit you in the face. All that was even before you took into account how caring she was. Then when you had done all that you still hadn't summed her up. The quality that could probably be said to be her best, well by men who weren't Corny, was her beauty. That had driven Velma crazy. Velma had always hated the fact that somebody, who in her opinion was not the best looking person ever, had captivated attention. To add insult to injury one of the pairs of eyes discreetly staring at Maybelle belonged to Corny.

As Inez finished dancing. Corny realized that he was dripping water. He walked away to clean himself up.

###

When he came back Inez was dancing slightly, he grinned and carefully creeped into the room to stand behind her. Inez was aware of him behind her but decided to hide it. Just as Corny was about to scare her Inez spun round and giggled. Corny looked down, feigning sadness.

"Caught ya Mr. Collins" Inez said smiling widely. Corny nodded grimly and then looked up and gave a real smile. Suddenly the rain seemed to have become a storm, because a bolt of lightening split the sky. The thunder roared and Inez screamed loudly. She buried her head into Corny's side and continued to scream although the scream was slightly muffled now. Corny couldn't help but smile at the sight. Corny bent down to Inez and smiled.

"So…What are you doing here by yourself?" Corny asked. Inez stated to talk into his side and he could just make out that she had hid so she could stay and dance in the empty studio. Corny chuckled and pulled her off of his arm slowly. Inez smiled slightly at him but the thunder roared like a lion again and she chose to bury her head on his shoulder this time. Corny smiled. "Well I feel special" He said. Inez looked up shaking but curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking him up and down. Corny smiled.

"Well Little Miss Inez is cuddling into my shoulder like I'm her father" However what came next completely surprised Corny. Inez jumped up and down with joy and skipped round him in a circle before hugging him again. Corny stood up and looked at her confused.

"Well…I look up to you more than I do Seaweed" She admitted and promptly giggled her head off. Corny smiled even wider and Inez stepped back smiling happily.

"Now stop being so scared of this storm" Corny said as if he was ordering her. Inez giggled.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have to catch you and tickle you until you comply" Corny said watching her with a smirk.

"You couldn't catch me if I jogged" Inez stated smiling. Corny looked at her in mock horror then smirked again.

"Oh yeah?" With that he ran forwards. Inez yelped loudly but ran off to the left with Corny following her. As he predicted Inez slowed down after a while, he sped up and managed to catch her. Inez giggled madly and tried to escape his grasp.

"Ok I'm not scared!" She giggled. Corny smiled and lifted her up so her face was in front of him

"I thought so" He said but before he could continue Inez placed her head on her chest, wrapped her arms round his neck and yawned, apparently tired. She sighed contentedly and cuddled into him. Corny looked at the nearest clock and realised how late it was. He checked the storm and sighed.

"Well, I do believe I just volunteered to be a bed" Not that he minded much. After all, he had a very big soft spot for the small girl. Heck, if she told him to jump of a cliff so she could watch he'd probably go do it.

**I have somehow worked it into my head that Corny and Inez have a sort of father/daughter relationship. Or at least Corny has a soft spot for her. If you'd like me to make more one shots I'll gladly make some to put in here. In fact I'll turn this into a collection of one shots if you'd like. ****Tell me in a review. If I get mostly yes's I'll write more one shots about these two. Oh and to bribe you…I'll even throw in a few one shots where it features Trink, Penweed and other couples.**


	2. Father

**Hey everybody! This**** was supposed to be a Trink but Penweed attacked my head. **

"Hi Penny!" The shouts were echoed across the street as Penny walked through North Avenue. Everybody knew _her_. She practically lived there. Seaweeds girlfriend had been the centre of gossip for weeks after the pageant. Small girls stopped to say hello and young boys offered her a gentleman smile. Things here were a lot nicer than Penny was used too; and finally came Penny's favourite part of the journey, when she would knock on the door of Seaweeds house. Normally Inez bounced out and began chatting animatedly whilst showing off a dance move.

However today Inez greeted her with a forced smile, Penny looked at her curiously. Inez smiled weakly and began to walk towards her group of friend, gesturing for Penny to go on inside. Instantly everybody who knew Inez stopped playing and went to speak to her. Penny glanced at Inez, concerned, but she needed to see Seaweed. So she walked inside. She wasn't greeted by the smell of delicious food. Instead she found silence. Except for a quiet sobbing sound. She walked through the empty record shop until she reached the door leading to a staircase. When she opened it, she found Seaweed leaning against a wall crying. Seaweed looked up shocked.

"Seaweed…What's wrong?" Penny asked. Seaweed sobbed harder and Penny chose to envelope him in a hug. He smiled gratefully at her and squeezed slightly. When she drew back Seaweed spoke.

"Today's the anniversary of…of…my father's death" Seaweed said quietly. Penny let out a soft little gasp of sympathy and went to hug Seaweed again. He shrugged her off. "That's not it" He said, his eyes starting to well up with tears again.

"Well then what's wrong?" Penny asked. Seaweed sighed and tried to hide his face.

"I didn't cry when he died" Seaweed said, breaking down again.

"Aw Seaweed its ok! You were too young" Penny said comfortingly reaching for his hand.

"I know. But I couldn't even look at Mama when she left for the WYZT I felt so guilty" Seaweed said with a sigh. Penny hugged him supportively. Seaweed smiled at her. But it drooped quickly.

"Why don't you talk to Maybelle?" Penny asked. Seaweed promptly shook his head and backed away from her.

"I can't! Mama's gotten over it! If I bring it up again now she'll be really upset and it'll be my fault." Seaweed said looking down. Penny clasped his hands in hers.

"Seaweed you need to talk to _someone _if you bottle this up it will tear you up inside!" Penny said, concerned for him more than she had ever been. Seaweed nodded sadly.

"At the moment I'm most scared that…that Mama and Inez might move on from him. I won't be able to let go till I've said a proper goodbye" Seaweed said, his lower lip wobbling a bit. Penny gave an affectionate sigh and pulled him towards the door.

"Then lets go say goodbye" She said pulling him to the door. Seaweed immediately caught on.

"Are you sure Penny?"

"Yes. Just you and I, no Inez, no Maybelle and I'll stand out of hearing range." Penny said. Seaweed threw her a grateful look. As they slowly began to walk away from Seaweeds house Inez tried to run after them. All three of the dynamites reached down their hands and held her back.

**I was just sitting there, eating my lunch when suddenly my brain screamed "****What happened to Seaweed and Inez's father?" I expanded on it and voila. I promise Trink is next.**


	3. My Perfect Family

**Hey guys. I'm back!**** This time with Trink, it was originally 5 pages in word but I shortened it a lot to 1 and a bit.**

**My Perfect Family:**

When Tracy Turnblad was growing up she dreamt of what her family would be like. Of course they would be great dancers, each and every one of them, even her husband. She would have a girl named Grace and a boy named Ronald. They would live in a big house and be very happy. But what Tracy hadn't anticipated was seeing Link on the Corny Collins show, let alone _kissing _him! Her views had quickly changed and she imagined life with Link. She imagined laughter, happy hugs and many relatives. She had gotten her wish, Link was her husband and she had two children, well technically she had another one on the way but that was beside the point.

###

_Baltimore__, 1974_

Tracy smiled as Link began hanging lights on the wall. He turned to her and grinned widely

"Hey little darlin' how's Link Jr.?" He asked her patting the belly.

"I told you it's a Tracy Jr. and she's doing fine thank you" Tracy smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly a shout reached their ears. Tracy sighed.

"Gracie Larkin! Leave your brother alone and come down here now!" She bellowed. A small nine year old girl came skipping into the room.

"Yes Mama" She said, with a mischievous smirk. Link gathered her in his arms and she squealed.

"It's your brother's birthday today. Stop bothering him" Tracy told her. She sighed and nodded. Link smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on little sweetheart, lets go dance, we need to blow Seaweed and Penny's daughter out of the water tonight" Link smiled. Gracie frowned at the rhyming words and link laughed.

"But we did that on _my_ birthday. I wanna blow Inez out of the water"

"Inez is pregnant. Maybelle would thump her one"

"No she wouldn't"

"Did you see her raise Inez?"

"No"

"Well there you have it"

"But you can't get hurt from dancing"

"But we all know Inez gets carried away and she'll probably do too much" Link smiled at his daughter. Tracy shook her head as their voices became gradually fainter.

"Mama" Tracy turned to see a small five year old. He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled and picked him up in her arms.

"Hi Ronald, are you excited?" She asked. He nodded his head very fast and then declared he was dizzy. Tracy laughed and kissed his forehead.


	4. New Girl

**I'm back with another request! This is for hippogriff-tamer. It's a Tammy/IQ because I'm slowly starting to pair the Council Member up and I've sort of decided that Tammy and IQ go together. So ****I have to go with these two. Now let's see if I can write them…**

The dancer stared sceptically at the new girl in front of them. She smiled at them, never letting it droop. Corny saw the look they were giving her and decided to step in.

"This is our new Council Member Miss Tammy Smith" He said, simply using her first and last name. Tammy continued to smile widely at everybody. Amber Von Tussle sneered and rolled her eyes. Tammy seemed to shrink and Corny barely contained his sigh. Maybe he should just let it flow this time. Trying to intervene had never helped before. So he simply walked off, occasionally glancing back. Amber stepped forwards.

"Ok, I'm Amber. I'm the lead female dancer, I have a boyfriend, Link and-" Amber said but was interrupted.

"A very big head!" Called Brad and the other Council Members snickered. Instantly everybody introduced themselves with a smile. Amber had to admit, this girl knew her place. Or maybe that was just because she was shy. You could tell that at the auditions. Amber didn't know for the life of her how her mother and Corny had even seen her dancing. A proper introduction would be needed later in the day, particularly to a boy. Although, maybe one of the shyer boys.

"Excuse me ladies. Ladies Choice coming through" Link said and the girls broke in half. Amber walked up to him and draped an arm round his waist possessively. As soon as she knew everyone it was agreed that they could all do with a snack so they went to grab something to eat. Tammy sat well away from the other whilst she silently ate, her shy nature forcing her to sit alone. What she didn't know, was that most people had warmed to her already.

"Excuse me little lady…This spot taken?" Asked a voice, Tammy looked up and her usual smile was indeed still there. "Just in-case you've forgotten. I'm IQ, and I wouldn't wanna be you right now" He said, sitting down next to her. Tammy budged up and looked at him quizzically.

"Why?"

"Let's just say, on you're first day of filming, run when you hear Amber" IQ chuckled "I learnt that the hard way. She likes to prank the new kids." He said, grinning as Tammy started giggling. He started eating, occasionally telling her something about the studio.

"So what's with your name?" Tammy asked. IQ looked up surprised. She chuckled at the shocked look on his face. "So why do they call you IQ?" She asked again.

"Oh…um…Do you really want to know?" He asked. Tammy nodded slowly. "Well my initials are I.Q and I'm well…not to brag but, I'm really smart. So they took away the 'dot' and voila IQ" He said. Tammy laughed quietly.

"That's clever. Does everyone here have a nickname?" She asked, recalling how Link had named himself 'Ladies Choice'. IQ shook his head.

"Most of us but not everybody. We're trying to change that though. We've nicknamed Velma Von Tussle 'The Wicked Witch of Baltimore' and her daughter Amber 'Mini Witch'." He said. Tammy laughed again. IQ grinned lazily and Tammy finally calmed down.

"What would you call me?" She asked. IQ didn't even blink before he answered.

"That's easy 'Baltimore's Smiling Sun' because you smile a lot, and you're a lot sunnier than any of the other girls." He replied and Tammy blushed, looking down. IQ stood up with her to go back on stage and they walked back together.

**So this one is a slightly short one-shot about Tammy's first day.**** Not really romance I guess but I think its ok. **


	5. Easter

**I'm back! This time with Easter goodness!**

"Seaweed stop fidgeting!" Penny scolded her boyfriend as he squirmed once again.

"I'm sorry Pen. I just can't wait" The excitement in his voice was clear as he eagerly stared at the door. Tracy laughed and Penny shot a glare at her. This was the most embarrassing thing she had ever been through.

"Seaweed calm down. It won't be too long" Link assured him. Seaweed stepped forwards.

"But it's so exciting cracker boy" Seaweed stated dumbly and continued walking to the door. Tracy went into a fit of giggles and Link tried to silence her.

"Penny. You didn't tell me that the wait was going to drive Seaweed crazy. I could be sitting in my room stuffing my face right now" Link said, as eager as Seaweed to get to the face stuffing. Penny groaned.

"He didn't tell me he liked it this much. Where is everyone else? Until we've heard the story we can't eat" She reminded them, though she knew she didn't need to. Inez walked out of the door behind them and went to stand beside them curiously.

"Seaweed!" She shouted and ran forwards to tug him back.

"What?" He asked, annoyed at being pulled from his quest.

"You promised Mama you wouldn't go in there till she read the story! Mrs. Turnblad made you promise not to touch her food. Just…DON'T!" She shouted and started tugging on the sleeve of his jumper.

"But- don't you try the pout with me. It only works on adults" Seaweed said.

"I hate Easter" Penny mumbled into the sleeve of her jumper.


End file.
